


Trans-Dimensional

by hikatei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multiverse, i will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikatei/pseuds/hikatei
Summary: Six dimensions are in an inter-dimensional war. No one knows the reason behind it. In order to stop it, one man experimented on six children and bestowed them the power to travel through dimensions for he planned on using them as catalysts to stop the war. His plans were foiled, and the children escaped. Ten years later, an order calls for these six children to be captured once again. Will these children be able to live their lives freely or will the ghosts of their past and the brutality of war consume them?





	Trans-Dimensional

 

* * *

 

In the midst of a downpour, a hooded man ran while carrying a smaller figure on his arms. He was an adult male with purple hair with gray eyes that wore a black hood. The sleeping figure being carried was a young, adolescent boy with violet hair and wore a white hood; he bore a resemblance to the older man. The older man’s grip on the younger one was tight as he kept running even with a light backpack slung over his shoulders.

The older man, Shoichi, thought: _How far must I go to find some sort of shelter? If I keep this up, they’re going to catch up and eventually take Jin away from me. I can’t…I_ won’t _allow that._

Shoichi quickly stopped once he realized he was at the edge of a cliff. He cursed under his breath and regretted taking this path—which he had taken out of impulse. Jin slowly opened his gray eyes. He looked up to see his brother in a panicked state. He followed his eyes to look at the source of said distress and gasped at the sight of a raging ocean. He wrapped his arms around Shoichi’s neck and started to tremble. “Don’t worry, Jin. I’ll protect you.” Shoichi spoke reassuringly as he patted his back.

Jin was frail, timid, and skittish. Shoichi knew that it was his duty as his older brother to protect him from anything that terrified him. He wasn’t the most powerful man in the world, unfortunately. He lacked the power to battle nature for he was just human. If there were a path in front of him, he would take it without hesitation. The ocean was the only sight in front of him. He peered down and knew that they would both die if they jumped.

 _We are in such a pickle_ , Shoichi thought.

Jin yelped, which caused Shoichi to be on his guard as he slowly turned around to see ten soldiers dressed in gray uniforms pointing their guns at them. He glared at them and gripped Jin tighter; Jin buried his face in Shoichi’s shoulder to avoid eye contact with the soldiers.

“Damn.”

“Shoichi Kusanagi,” one of the men spoke up, “If you value your life, hand over Jin Kusanagi this instant.”

“Over my dead body. I won’t let anyone have Jin.”

The man then ordered, “Kill him. Bring the boy back alive.”

The soldiers slowly approached the brothers. Shoichi took a step back. He cautiously looked down to see how much farther he was from the very tip.

 _Do I let the ocean take my life or the soldiers in front of me?_ Both options were terrible. If he died, Jin would no longer be safe; he also had no plans of dying yet.

He took one final glance at the ocean and then stared back at the soldiers. He smirked. “Man versus nature. Let’s see which one of the two is more powerful.”

He whispered, “Jin, hold on tight,” as he turned around and jumped off of the cliff.

As he waited to be greeted by the water, Jin started glowing a yellow hue. Shoichi gasped. “Jin, don’t do it!”

His words were futile for the light shined brighter. A yellow vortex formed at the top of the ocean. Shoichi closed his eyes and felt a strong force pulling his feet into the portal. Soon, his whole body dived into it with Jin in tow; it closed once they were fully inside.

* * *

 

When the Kusanagi brothers were no longer in sight, one of the soldiers pressed a button on the communicators located in his ear. “Jin Kusanagi escaped using his power.”

_**Then retreat. We’ll locate him through our devices.** _

“Yes, sir.” He signaled the others to retreat. They pressed a button on their chest and disappeared.

* * *

 

Shoichi felt his hands touching a soft surface. He quickly woke up; the blue sky greeted him. He took a moment to take in the scenery.

_No rain. Drenched clothes. My arms feel lighter…_

His eyes protruded as he sat up. “JIN!” He scanned his surroundings frantically for his brother. Jin was laying next to him, but in terrible condition. He was breathing heavily and sweat drops rolled down his face; he looked like he was in pain. Shoichi placed a hand on his cheek. “He’s burning up."

Seeing Jin in such a state ached Shoichi’s heart. “I told you not to activate your powers,” he whispered as he scooped up his brother and scurried through the field. He didn’t care where he went, as long as Jin was with him. For now, his top priority was to find a place where they could rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site. I want to incorporate all of the Yu-gi-oh series into one story since I like the concept of dimensions and multiverse. (I’m a big Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles fan). I hope I’m not being too ambitious. I just got back into writing fanfiction recently, so I might be rusty.


End file.
